Crazy Friends
by Jonasbabygirl
Summary: I really like this story because its something im going through with my friend so its kinda based on a true story. Anyways I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's P.O.V:**

**Why me? Yeah im sure your asking yourself ; What do you mean why me? Well im going to tell you why I said that. Life has been a living nightmare to go through everyday. Walking up to the gates you can hear the slight chuckles and whispering of classmates. The laughing, the talking, it gets to people. Like me, I wouldnt normally be this way about going to school, but ever sinse Nate went on that camping trip 3 years ago, hes been acting like I dont even exist. Am I that hard to be around? Am I that uncool? I just cant think of what would make him be this way, accept for the fact that those 3 years were probably the best years of his life. For one reason and one reason only. Meeting the witch. Tanya...What to say about Tanya? She is the biggest showoff, witch, and biggest baby I have ever seen in my life. The only reason why she likes Nate is for his looks and money, because we all know he has wealthy parents. He got to spend the whole summer with her at that camp. He came back just like her. He brushed me off like I was nothing. Marissa and Paige, tell me he isnt worth waiting for, because I still stand and wait by my locker hoping to see him bringing me coffee like he always would. I just dont get it.**

**So walking up to the school it's a bit different. Normally I would hear the chatter of people talking about me. Or the laughs of people because of something someone says. Today is different I walk up to the gates. Silence! Whats going on? Did Nate take everything back about me? I dont even care, I have Paige and Marissa thats all that matters.**

**" Hey Em is it me or is something really different today?" Paige asked holding her bag that was over her shoulder. " Um yeah its different maybe we should go back home." Emma said turning around. " Oh no you dont, not now." Marissa said. " We can handle this Emma, just walk." Paige said. " Im sorry guys but I really dont think I can." Emma said staring in Nates direction. " No your going to think you can, because you are strong enough too." Marissa said madly. " Deep much Marissa?" Paige said half laughing and half serious. Marissa shot the deadliest look in Paiges direction. " Oh ok I can take a hint sheesh!" Paige said walking to her locker.**

**" Emma what are you so afraid of?" Marissa asked holding onto Emma's arm making her stay. Then out of nowhere Nate comes over rushing past Emma and Marissa, pushing the books out of Emma's arms. " WATCH IT GEEK!!" Nate said as he kept on walking. " That, im afraid of that." Emma said looking down. " Dont worry about him, hes changed Emma, face it the Nate you once knew and loved isnt the same, and will never be!" Marissa said, letting go of Emma's arm and bends down to pick up the pile of books on the ground. Nate stops around the corner to catch the conversation. " I know he has..I just wish he never did Marissa. I miss my friend." Emma said tears welling in her eyes. " I know you do Em, we all miss that Nate. But if you keep letting him get to you like this, its just going to build up inside of you, till one day you just pop. Its the same for Tanya." Marissa said handing Emma a tissue. " Yeah but Tanya deserves it, she caught someone who was innocent and is trying to make him like her, so she can have his money!" Emma said wiping her eyes. " But lets hope hes smarter then that, I mean we both know hes stuck in her trap but lets hope hes smart enough to get out." Marissa said. " I doubt it highly, I just hope he knows what hes missing out on." Emma said taking her books from Marissa. " No he doesnt, thats why you show him." Marissa said grabbing Emma's arm dragging her through the gate.**

**Nate sighs fallowing, hoping they dont hear him behind them. He hears the chatter of the kids around them laughing now. Knowing its because of what he started this morning. He was cold and heartless now, and he knew it. He changed all for Tanya and he knew that also. The problem he had, was knowing the friend he needed would probably never give him another chance.**

**Nates's P.O.V:**

**As much as I hate to admit this. Marissa was right. I have changed, I wont deny it. If it comes to the point when someone comes up to me yelling in my face, cause of how bad ive been to Emma, then ill understand. I will even understand if Emma herself confronts me. She deserves every right in her being to tell me off. Ive been a lousy friend. If you could even call me that anymore. Emma and I used to be so close. Its different now, and its all my fault. I just hope she knows how sorry I am.**

**First period was quiet most of the time. No one talking just the sustained cackle of some girls as they looked at Emma and back at the teacher. Rumors are bad, and yet in this class there is one going around. Its not just in the class its around the whole school. Emma looks around confused at what everones laughing at, until something catches her eye. In big bold letters on the wall, a poster with her picture plastered on it. " CUTTING MORE THEN FOOD!!" She sits staring, eyes filling with tears. Everyone looking at her laughing. Hatred in the air. Nothings the same. This tragic lie of a rumor, is pulling her apart inside.**

**" NOT HERE YOU DONT!!" Nate said pulling Emma out into the hallway. " Nate just let me go ok. I know you did it." Emma said tears resting on the edges of her eyes. " Yeah but im really really so--." He was interrupted. " Nate im tired of you acting like I was the one who did something to you. Do you not understand I have been nothing but a friend to you and this is what I get in return? I have done absolutely nothing, and what do you have to give to me? A rumor that I will never live down. Im done with trying to figure out where NATE went. When you find him LET ME KNOW!" Emma screamed walking into the bathroom.**

**Emma's P.O.V:**

**He hurt me...AGAIN! Nothing hurts more then rumors that arent true. I would never do what that poster implied that I do. I cant believe he would sink this low. No one in the history of rumor makers have sunk that low. I think its about time I have a talk with him. I mean a calm talk. No yelling involoved. Just me and him talking about where our lives have gone.**

**" E-Emma..." Nate said as she walked out of the bathroom. " You know you should really be getting to class." Emma said not looking at him. Nate grabs her hand to stop her. " WHAT!" Emma screamed, pulling her hand away. " Look can we just talk?" Nate asked. " Who wants to talk? The fake Nate, or the real one?" Emma asked rolling her eyes. " Nate the real one." Nate said looking at her. " Yeah sure..talk." Emma said waiting for an explanation. " Uh ok..Well I know I havnt really been myself, and I apologize for that. I just got so caught up in the middle of being a "Tanya" I forgot who Nate was. I forgot what type of people he loved to hang around with. The people who meant the most to me. Ive been more then an idiot. I actually think ive been a royal idiot." Nate said tears welling in his eyes.**

**Emma sighs looking at him, handing him a tissue from her back pocket. " I guess you've noticed what you were." Emma said still looking at him. " No ive just realized what im not." Nate said wiping his eyes. Emma nods looking down. " So do you forgive me?" Nate asked looking hopeful. " I dont know if I can Nate, the pain you've made me go through was worse then the time you came up to me and dumbed ice cold water on my head, while it was raining. I got pneumonia." Emma said looking back up. " So you dont forgive me." Nate said shaking his head. " You have to show me your the Nate that I love before I even consider it." Emma said walking back into the classroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nates P.O.V:**_

**I was so done with trying to convince her that I was different.....I wanted her so bad and my heart wouldnt let go. Have I been that crazy for so long that she is seriously done with me? I dont want her to leave even though I feel what im doing is getting me nowhere. I want to be done.....but.....I just cant let go. Ive always heard that when two hearts are meant to be, theyd be together soon. But in this case its been far too long. Hearts dont work like people say they do obviously. Sure I love her, but its obvious she let me go, because she thought I wasnt going to change.....Well here I am....Alone, changed, beautifully broken.**

***next day at school still in Nates P.O.V:***

**"Hey Marissa, have you seen Emma?" I asked even though it was obvious she wasnt coming to school. " Uh I dont know but im pretty sure shes staying away from you. Its the best thing dont you think?" She said with a huge grin spreading across her face. " No I dont think its for the best I think this whole thing is stupid. There is nothing wrong with me anymore." I said blinking back the tears that were welling in my eyes. "Aw nate please dont do that. Im sure shes probably already in class...Go check." Marissa said as she walked away. I was so confused and yet I was showing my true colors again. But nothing felt worse then being told Emma and I were better off apart. So as I was told I walked into my 1st period class with a heavy heart. Knowing if she wasnt there my whole day would be shot, because of what I had planned. **

**Emma was laying at her desk like she had just been punched in her stomach, pulling her knees to her chest, while cradled in a fetus position. "Emma....What happened?" I asked walking over to her in a rush. But she didnt move. "Emma! Dont do this to me, please.....Just get up, brush it off something....COME ON!" I yelled choking back the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I kept shaking her but nothing happened. Whoever did this to her knew exactly why they were putting her right in front of my desk at school. She was falling for me and her FATHER! Didnt like that thought at all. He hates me because of what I turned into but at least I changed back. Besides her father was never there for her.....He killed her. But where was the evidence. Was it the beautiful girl in front of me, my love, my life, my everything? Thats the problem she was my everythin--. I was caught off guard. A thought creased my mind. Before I left for that camp....We....we.....oy....I felt my eyes widen as I pulled her arms away from her stomach and saw the bulge....She wasnt dying......She was......She was......pregnant. But HOW! I didnt know it would cause her that much pain.....She knew it was mine and she also knew she couldnt avoid me now. She was sure trying though. "Emma come on...." I shook her once more. Her eyes fluttered open. "How did this happen?" She asked in a low voice. " I.....I dont know Emma....But I promise when we....ya know.....I swear...." I couldnt finish I was interrupted. She shook her head as tears pealed through her eyes like mad bees going for honey. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her with all that I had. "How long?" Was all I managed to get out, without my voice cracking. "7 months." She was so fragile I didnt want to hurt her......she was so gorgeous.......and so small.....and was carrying my baby....What if I made the wrong move and dropped her or something......that would be the last of that baby, and quite frankly the last of me.**


End file.
